He broke my heart, but you fixed it
by LaMalfoyette
Summary: Follow Leah through her losses, her changes, and finding the one person meant to fix her. J/L. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Blackwater! Btw: In my story Seth and Leah are twins.

Chapter 1: This is how a heart breaks….

LPOV

It was like any other day. I sat in my kitchen, looking through the list of wedding to-dos. I was marrying Sam in a little under a month. He was the love of my life. We'd been together since tenth grade, always together and it looked like it would stay that way. I had my invitations sent out and RSVP's received. My cake ordered, dinner set up, my dress and my maid of honor's dress bought. My maid of honor was my cousin/best friend Emily. I'd ordered Sam and Seth's tuxedos, and all my lowers were ordered. Now it was just fine tuning. I would soon be Mrs. Sam Uley.

My mom can in the back door, two suitcases in her hands. I jumped up and took them and then Emily came into the house. With a squeal we were hugging. It had been too long since I'd last seen her.

"Lee-Lee!" she shrieked.

"Emi!" I answered, hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

For the next two hours we discussed the wedding, everything from my cake, which was chocolate raspberry, to my dress, which was Cinderella style with a fitted corset and flowy skirt. Then Sam showed up. He came into the kitchen and picked me up, kissing my temple.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi," I answered, meeting his lips. "You remember Emily right?"

Then he looked over at her and this funny look overcame his face; like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I cast it off. Emily had grown up a lot since they'd last seen each other and she was gorgeous. He stuck is hand out, murmuring hello. Emily then looked at her watch.

"Oh crap," she sighed, "I was supposed to meet my mom back at the hotel half an hour ago. Lee do you know where Aunt Sue is?"

"Em, I'll take you. " Sam volunteered. "That okay Lee?"

"Of course it is. I'll see you later honey. Bye Emi, come by tomorrow and we'll fit your dress."

I didn't see Sam again that night. Emily never came over the next day for her fitting, or the next day either. Sam didn't call or text either. It was so unlike him to do this. Nearly a week later I got a text from him.

'Hey babe. Sorry things got super busy at the garage. I'll be over tonite. Things to tell you. 3 Sam.'

I answered: 'kk. Love you.'

I waited around all day. I cleaned the whole house. Mum and dad looked at me like I was crazy, but they didn't say anything. They were happy I was contributing to the house upkeep. Sam showed up at eight thirty. He came in, kissed my cheek and led me to the living room.

"Leah, we need to talk." He said. My heart froze.

"Okay?"

"This is so hard for me to say. I love you Leah, I do. You know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too." I said, letting him take my hand in his. "What's going on?"

"We can't….can't get married."

My heart stopped. My hands started shaking. Dozens of emotions flooded my mind at once. Hurt, confusion, sadness, worry, hysteria, fury. I stood up, trying to get away from him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else." Sam said, standing up to follow me. Guilt shone in his eyes, but I wasn't buying it.

"What the fuck do you mean you've fallen in love with someone else? You just said you loved me!"

"I do Leah. It's just…I love her more. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm so sorry baby…"

I turned away from him, tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. Four days ago things had been perfect. Everything had been amazing.

"Who is it?" I asked, trying to hold in my sobs.

"I can't tell you how hard this is…"

"Who is she Sam? Who in the hell is she??" I screamed, turning to face him.

"Emily." He mumbled under his breath.

I froze. I couldn't move. Tears poured from my eyes. My hands trembled and sobs choked my voice. I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"No. No. No. This isn't happening. How could you??"

"I didn't plan on this…we…we hung out after I took her home the other night. Leah I'm so sorry…I wish I could take this b-…" he said, reaching for my hand.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare try to fucking touch me. You fucking bastard." I screamed, my voice hoarse and choked with cries.

Right then Emily came into the house, looking frantic. Then she looked at me pitifully. Sam turned around, love in his eyes as he looked at her. Seth, my twin brother, after hearing my screams from his garage out back, came inside. I stalked toward Emily. Sam tried to come grab my arm, to keep me away from her. His hand grabbed my arm tightly, painfully. I spun, crying out. Seth grabbed Sam, pulling him off of me.

"How could you?" I asked Emily, fury ringing in my voice.

"Leah. Now listen I didn't…" Emily stammered backing away.

"You fucking whore! You stole my fiancé! You were supposed to be my best friend! How could you! I trusted you!"

I turned to Sam. "Five years! I gave you five years of my life you bastard! I gave you everything, my heart, my soul, my virginity, everything! I guess it just wasn't enough." I yelled.

Then I collapsed to the floor, my tears finally consuming me. I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face as I cried. I looked up and screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I heard the door slam, I heard Seth drop to his knees next to me, and I felt him pull me into his arms. I cried harder. My heart was in a million tiny fragments. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I cried for myself, my newfound hatred for the man who was the love of my life, and the loss of my best friend.

I don't know when my mom and dad came home, but they found me and Seth on the living room floor. My daddy carried me to my room, laid me on my bed. I wouldn't talk to him or my mom. I laid there, practically catatonic. I knew Seth would tell them what happened.

For three days I didn't leave my bedroom unless it was to shower or use the bathroom. I didn't eat, I didn't talk, and I couldn't sleep. With sleep came the memories. The times we'd spent at the beach, snuggled up on the couch together, everything. I had given him everything, and he threw me away like I was last week's newspaper.

Then the changes began. I started running a fever, and had a massive growth spurt. I was nineteen, and way too old for puberty, I was scared and didn't know what was happening. I thought the fever might be from my lack of nutrition or sleep, but I was still massively confused. My limbs ached, my vision became sharper, and I could hear things from the basement. I was terrified. My dad sat with me through it all, until the shaking began. That's when he Seth, and his best friend Jacob Black came into my room and I was carried into the woods behind the house.

"Lee, c'mon breathe, you have to relax." Seth cooed, carrying me. He set me on my feet, keeping an arm around me for balance. Three of the rez guys, Paul, Embry, and Jared stood in one corner. Then I saw him, the fucker that ruined my life. I started to shake violently, but my anger overrode my fears. Hot pain coursed through my body, but I ignored it.

"What the hell is he doing here? Get him the fuck away from me." I snarled.

Then it felt like the pain exploded. I closed my eyes against it and when I opened them it was gone. At first I didn't realize anything, until I saw the ground closer than usual. I saw gray-white paws and fur. I knew what I was; my father told me the stories. My anger still coursed through me untamed. I saw Sam and I found myself growling and snapping at his ankles.

The fury in me was overwhelming. IN less than two weeks, I'd lost the love of my life, and become a big furry vampire shredding wolf. I didn't know what to do. I stopped growling, and ran.

A/N: Just sort of had an idea for a Jake/Leah story. There's chapter one. Hope you liked. Reviews are awesome. Leave them please! Chapter two will be up soon. BTW: Jake is alpha, not Sam, KK?


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Broken

I ran as far as my legs would take me, I'm not even sure where I ended up, only that I was alone, in unfamiliar woods, with my still shattered heart being torn open once again. I didn't know how to change back, so I laid under a tree, letting my muzzle rest on my paws, and I cried. After what could've been hours, I heard a crack behind me and I jumped up, turning defensively toward the sound.

"Lee it's just me" I heard Jacob's voice in my head.

"Just go away. Please." I sighed, turning away from him.

"And leave you in Canada? Harry would have my ass for a throw rug."

I looked up and saw a huge russet colored wolf in front of me, with kind chocolate colored eyes. I let my head fall once more, pawing at the dirt. I felt Jake press his nose against my shoulder and I looked up again.

"Leah phase back, please? I just want to help you."

"I-I don't know how." I murmured.

"Release your anger. Just let it through, you'll phase back quickly."

I did as he said, letting my anger through. The feelings of betrayal and loneliness coursed through me. Before I knew it I was standing on two feet again, and I was totally naked. I heard something behind me, and turned to see a duffel bag at my feet, and Jake with his back to me. I pulled out one of my favorite summer dresses from the bag and slipped in over my head. Then Jake took the bag and his teeth and darted behind a tree, emerging in a few seconds wearing a pair of emerald colored basketball shorts. I looked away from him, knowing that if I spoke I'd be crying.

"Leah?" He asked. His voice was close, and I could feel the warmth of his body behind me, but her never touched me. I couldn't answer him. My throat felt closed up and my eyes stung with tears. "C'mon Lee talk to me?"

I turned around, my eyes shut tight, tears falling from my eyes and the helpless lost feeling I'd had since…Well…overtook me again. I felt two warm muscled arms embrace me, pulling me into his chest. Jacob didn't say anything. Just having someone there made me feel slightly better. He held me as I cried.

After a few minutes I pulled away from him and sat down on a log behind me. Jake sat next to me and I looked up at him to apologize for crying on him and when I saw his eyes, I forgot what I'd been thinking. Jake had this enraptured look on his face, and I could feel it on my own as well. After a few seconds I looked away, blushing slightly.

"T-thanks Jake" I said softly.

"Anytime Lee, I'm here if you need me." He answered, laying a hand on my back and rubbing soft circles.

I looked around me noticing how dark it was. "What time is it?"

"Around two AM." He said. I'd expected him to be angry, but his voice was calm and soothing.

"Holy shit, Mum and Dad must be pissed."

"Nah not really, they'd been expecting you to phase, especially after Seth did…and what happened."

"So they know you're with me?"

"Yeah, Seth offered to come after you, but I said I'd go. No need to make your parents worry more. By the way you should call them, I promised you would." He said, handing me a small silver cell phone.

I dialed home, worried about my mother's reaction.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." I said.

"LEAH JOANN CLEARWATER! WHAT WERE YOU THINK-" She yelled.

"Sue give me the phone." I heard my dad say. "Leah, are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, Jake found me. I'm sorry I ran off."

"It's okay. You were scared and angry no doubt. Jake has money I gave him. You two go find the nearest town and eat. Then come on home okay sweetie?"

"Alright daddy. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

I hung up handing the cell phone back to Jacob. Again when I looked at him the strange pull to him took over again. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That…pull type thing I keep feeling when I look at you?"

"So you do feel it too." He mumbled.

"Feel what Jacob?"

"It's called an imprint. It's when a wolf finds his or her soul mate. It's like love at first sight but stronger."

I felt numb. I'd just been left by my fiancé, and now I was with my soul mate? What the hell? I leaned forward putting my head in my hands. I was confused, scared, hurt, lonely, and really hungry.

"Leah listen…I know that this means we're meant to be together. But I don't want anything you aren't ready for. If you need a friend, I can be that, you just have to let me in. I just want to be what you need." Jake said, the sound of his voice sincere and soft.

"That's exactly what I need. Things have been so…difficult lately, with the incident and all. I feel the same way you do, but right now I just don't think I am ready for a relationship or anything. I need a friend." I answered, looking up at him.

"Then that's what I'll be, until you're ready." He said, pulling me against his chest. I let my head lay against his shoulder, the sound of his heart calming my anxiety.

After a while Jake and I decided to go find the nearest town and get some food. I was surprised at how hungry I was. By ten thirty the next morning we were headed home, and we were in my backyard by noon. I phased back again, slipping on my sundress and waiting for Jacob. He came out of the trees and slung his arms around my waist.

"Leah, the whole pack is probably in there…" Jake said.

"You mean Sam." Jake nodded. "Just, d-don't leave me okay?"

Jake and I headed inside and were met by my mother hugging me like I'd been gone for years. After I saw my dad we went into the living room. Everyone was there, even Sam who had an overly pleased Emily in his lap.

"Lee-lee I'm so happy your back!" Emily beamed, jumping up and running over to me. I turned into Jake's side, hiding my face from her. I could feel the eyes of my brother, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Sam on me at the sight of me in Jake's arms.

"Lee-lee, what's wrong?" Emily asked, seemingly hurt.

"Em, maybe you should back off…" Sam advised.

"No, I want to know why she's still mad at me. Clearly she knows what happened with us baby."

Her calling him baby just about made me lose it. I turned away from Jake to face her. Jake tightened his arm around my waist. "You want to know why I'm hurt? Wouldn't you be? Wouldn't you? I lost the man I loved with everything I had you stupid bitch! He gave me no reason! And I feel bad for him having to put up with your pathetic ass for eternity." I yelled.

I was shaking really badly, my hands practically vibrating. I felt Jake wrap both arms around my wiast, pulling back into him. I felt his lips by my ear, whispering "C'mon Lee, let's go upstairs, you should calm down." I let him tak my hand and lead me upstairs, and I heard Seth downstairs saying, "Sam you dumbass, I told you not to bring her. "

Jake lead me into my room, sitting on my bed and pulling me into his lap. I cried again. This crying crap was really getting old, but Jake never said a thing about it. We sat in silence, Jake's hands rubbing soothing patterns on my hip.

"You okay hun?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for that downstairs Jake."

"That's what I'm here for. " I yawned, leaning into him. He laughed softly. "Tired?" I nodded against his shoulder. "Want me to go so you can sleep?"

"Stay with me." I mumbled, "So the memories don't comeback."

"Okay baby." He said. He lay on one side of my bed and I laid next to him, snuggling into his body. Somehow the closeness made me feel better, more complete somehow.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome Lee. Now get some sleep." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. As I drifted to sleep, not one dream of Sam plagued my mind. Just thoughts of Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

A/N: Okay, so if you noticed in the last chapter I made Emily out to be a whiny pain in the butt….but I have my reasons. Some based off of my own experiences…and because I hate what happened to Leah in the books. Read on!

Chapter 3: Closer

The next few weeks for me were surprising. I didn't think much about Sam and Emily at all. This was mainly because of Jacob. I spent almost every waking moment with him…and even most of my sleeping moments too. He showed me the ropes of being part of the pack, taught me the patrol routes, and helped me adjust to my new life. He was even with me when I wasn't doing wolf stuff. We'd hang out at my house, or his, watching movies and hanging around. Things remained neutral, to a point, in our relationship. We hadn't crossed the friendship-soulmate line yet, but we were becoming closer to each other day by day, and for me it got harder to not be too close. I had to keep reminding myself that it was too early to jump into a relationship, that I was too vulnerable. But the little moments we shared made those things easy to forget. Like when we walked along the beach and Jake would always keep his arm snug around my waist, or when we were watching a movie how he'd pull me into his chest and just hold me. I know it makes me seem like a dork, but it was simple little moments that brought me closer and closer to him. And to most it was hard to believe that we weren't "together".

A few weeks after the Emily incident Jake and I were cuddled up on the couch in his living room, watching TV, when Charlie Swan showed up. Jake answered the door, leading Charlie into the game room. It had once been his sisters' room, but when they moved out it was converted into the "Billy and Charlie's baseball/football game room". I overheard their conversation when they stopped in the kitchen to grab beer.

"How've you been Jake? Haven't seen you much lately." Charlie said.

"Good, just hanging with Leah a lot. How's Bella?"

"I don't get to see her much. She's always with that Cullen boy. I don't like it, but I can't stop her."

"Yeah…, well enjoy your game." Jake said, coming back to the couch.

He sat down, pulling me back into his arms. I looked up at him confused. I never asked about Bella, because it seemed like a sore subject. But tonight, I just couldn't keep the questions in.

"Jake? Did Charlie say Bella was dating a Cullen?" I asked.

Jake's face became disturbed. "Yeah he did."

"Does she know they're bloodsuckers?"

"Yepp, I tried a ton of times to get her to think seriously about her decisions, but she won't listen."

"Oh." I said plainly. I could tell Jake didn't like talking about it. They'd been like best friends since they were little, and she chose his mortal enemy over him, freaking moron.

"Yepp, But that's history now." Jake said, kissing my hair.

I curled into his side, smiling to myself. Two weeks ago I wouldn't have thought I would ever be able to smile again. Now, that was all changed. My growing feelings for Jake were becoming harder and harder to resist. The thought of moving forward with him both frightened me and sent that spark of happy adrenaline through me. I'd never been the type of girl to shy away, or to jump a guy first chance. I was the happy medium. But after Sam I was admittedly scared of being broken again. But somebody said, "You'll never know if you never try". So as we sat on the couch, I reached over to Jakes arm that wasn't around me and twined or hands together. Jake looked down at me as if he was confused. I stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, holding me tighter to his side.

"I'm ready now." I answered.

"What do you mean Leah?"

"I mean I'm ready to try moving forward…with you." I said, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "But slowly."

Jake got up from the couch, and picked me up, spinning me around with the biggest smile I've ever seen across his face. He stopped spinning, engulfing me in his huge arms and burying his face in my hair.

"I love you Lee" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too" I said against his chest.

I don't know how long we just stood there hugging, but it was apparently long enough for the game Billy and Charlie were watching to end. We pulled apart when we heard Billy wheeling into the kitchen. He looked at us with a gleam in his eye, like he was happy and proud.

"Err, dad I'm gunna take Lee home. Ok?" Jake said, lacing his fingers in mine.

"Ok. See you later then." Billy said with a wink that went unnoticed by Charlie.

Jake and I left, walking into the woods hand in hand. We walked in silence for a while, just listening to everything around us.

"What made you change your mind?" Jake asked, stopping suddenly.

"I realized that I can't be afraid of letting people in forever…especially not you. And I don't want to be afraid of this…" I said motioning between us.

Jake pulled me into him, "I'm glad" he said before capturing my lips beneath his. I melted against him. So this is what it feels like To have found your soulmate? After a few seconds Jake broke the kiss, brushing the pad of his thumb across my cheek. The look of love in his eyes made my knees weak.

"C'mon let's get to your house. I'm beat." Jake said, smiling.

"I'll race ya!" I shrieked, taking off in front of him. I made it into my yard before being tackled to the ground.

"I win!" Jake teased.

We went inside, said hello to my mum and dad and went upstairs. I laid down, thinking of how things would change from now on, but how nice those changes would be. As I drifted to sleep in Jake's arms I heard "I love you baby" whispered in my ear.


End file.
